


you gotta be careful

by orphan_account



Series: you know i love you so [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Smut, gender-neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which you (or your favorite character) gets hurt and requires to be taken care of.ON HIATUS, REQUESTS ARE CLOSED





	1. Prompt List

**PUT ON HIATUS, REQUESTS ARE CLOSED**

  1. “Whoa, are you okay?”
  2. “You took that hit pretty hard…”
  3. “Don’t stand up yet.”
  4. “That definitely looks broken…”
  5. “Walk it off.”
  6. “How are you feeling?”
  7. “When was the last time you slept?”
  8. “You look like shit.”
  9. “Have you been eating enough?”
  10. “Here, let me help you.”
  11. “Why are you limping?”
  12. “You’re really pale…”
  13. “Did you just go throw up?”
  14. “Why aren’t you eating?”
  15. “______? You’re bleeding…really bad.”
  16. “That looks infected.”
  17. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”
  18. “I told you you’d get sick.”
  19. “How many fingers am I holding up?”
  20. “Wake up–you were hyperventilating, are you okay?”
  21. “It was just a dream, you’re alright.”
  22. “Look at me – you’re safe.”
  23. “Take a deep breath.”
  24. “Are you bleeding?!”
  25. “How’d you get a bruise like that?”
  26. “What happened?”
  27. “Let me help you!”
  28. “Can you hear me?”
  29. “You hit your head pretty hard.”
  30. “Don’t move.”
  31. “I know it hurts, I’m sorry.”
  32. “Breathe.”




	2. natasha romanoff/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha romanoff + 15  
> requested by jake! enjoy!

If you had to choose  _ one shitty day _ from your life, you’d say today. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s missions are never easy ( _ it’s never been, really _ ) and usually ends with  _ someone else _ getting hurt. But today, that someone ends up being you. You’d taken two bullets to the leg (yes,  _ two bullets in one leg) _ and you genuinely feel happy that you’d gotten rid of all the enemies in the building. Your earpiece got destroyed during the fight and  _ fuck _ you’re feeling really light headed. Where is everyone? Where is the rest of your unit? Where is your commander? Your sight is getting blurred out and for a moment you see a blob of red hair before the rest of your vision goes black.

When you wake up, you find yourself resting in a hospital bed and you notice that both your legs have been treated and bandaged. Someone —  _ Natasha _ — says your name uncharacteristically soft and sits up straight, light green eyes staring right into your own. “You’re okay,” she sighs in relief. “You were bleeding really bad. Why didn’t tell me you got shot?  _ Twice _ in your leg?” It’s not exactly unnormal to see Natasha so worried about a teammate. She was visibly worried about Clint when she told you about the Battle in New York.

“Would’ve called you first but they destroyed my earpiece to shambles,” you murmured. “I’m an adult, Nat, I could’ve handled it myself. You didn’t have to—”

“You passed out for  _ three hours _ . You can’t handle yourself well when your leg has holes in them, honey,” she crosses her arms then her expression softens. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve had worse. Remember that one time in Buenos Aires? I broke a whole lot of bones there, and they weren’t my enemy’s,” you smile sheepishly when Natasha shoots you a disapproving look. “I feel better now that you’re here, though. Thanks for saving me.”

“Good,” the corners of her lips twitch up into a brief smile. “Doctor says you can leave in two weeks. I’m taking you out on a date.”

“If I knew getting shot would have you take me out on a date—”

“Complete that sentence and you’ll get another bullet in your leg.”


	3. wanda maximoff/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you hear me?” with Wanda Maximoff

With your mutation, fighting skills and all, you’d expected this fight against Ultron to be easier. You shouldn’t have gotten ahead of yourself, really. You could barely control the fireball in your hands as the  _ demonic _ android steps towards you until your back hits the damaged concrete walls. “Your freak powers won’t work on me,” the android says, eyes flashing red as grabs you up by your shirt collar. “This doesn’t concern you, now  _ leave _ .” To emphasize his point, Ultron sends you flying meters away and your head hits another wall.

You feel warm liquid running down the sides of your face and  _ fuck _ out of all the times, why now? Everything is blurry and your world seems to be swaying side to side. There’s a brief sound of metal being crushed and the familiar voice of Wanda Maximoff but you feel yourself getting lighter. Footsteps shuffle closer to you and hands cup your face. “[Y/N], [Y/N],” Wanda whispers. “ _ Can you hear me? I’m here now. I destroyed Ultron. _ ”

“W-Wanda?” you croak out. “Is that you?”

“I already lost my brother. I’m not going to lose you too,” she takes a deep breath. “We’re… we’ll get you to a hospital.”

You smile weakly and reach up to caress her face, despite your limbs feeling awfully heavy. “I’m sorry, Wanda. I’m sorry I never got to tell you.”

_ Thump. _

_ A loud scream. _

_ You’re gone. _


	4. frank castle/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here, let me help you.” with Frank Castle, requested by HeyCharr! Enjoy!

The lamppost illuminates his bloody and bruised face, sending you into a rush of panic. Your hands are shaking and your knees are weak, but you take a deep breath and calm down. You recognize this face. You recognize  _ Frank Castle _ . The vigilante who goes by the moniker  _ The Punisher _ and appears on news every so often. Your instinct tells you to run, to get the  _ hell  _ away yet your feet are glued stuck to the ground. But the fact that he’s slumping against the lamppost and there’s blood everywhere would make you feel absolutely  _ shitty _ for leaving him there. There’s a bench beside him and you’re curious as to why he didn’t rest there instead, but that’s not important. 

“ _ Here, let me help you, _ ” you extend your hand so you can pull him up. Judging from the look on his face, he doesn’t like the idea of being helped. He grabs your hand anyway and it takes  _ all _ your strength to pull the guy up. “I’m not even going to ask what happened to you, but you need a hospital.”

“I don’t need a hospital,” Frank spits out blood from his mouth to the ground.

“Uh, yeah, you do,” you place his arm around your shoulders, supporting his weight as you cast him a sidelong glance. “Listen, dude. From the look on you, you’ve probably broken a nose, some ribs and a tooth. If that doesn’t need help, I don’t know what does.”

“Why’re ya helpin’ me?” his voice is gruff and tired. The expression on your face is most likely enough to answer his question, but it’s a bit dark and he probably can’t see your face. “You’re scared o’ me.” ( _“I AM!” You want to yell. “In fact, you scare the hell outta me!”_ )

“I’m taking care of you until you’re healed,” you respond. “ _ Then _ you can go back to kicking ass and looking cool like you always do. My name’s [Y/N], by the way.”

As the two of you begin to walk in silence, he realizes that you may be different.


	5. clint barton/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" with Clint Barton, requested by alialialialiali!  
> This is (vaguely) implied to be platonic but can be read as different otherwise.  
> Sorry this is bad, I haven't written in a while lol

“ _Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”_

Clint is pissed. His arms are crossed as he looks at you with one of his signature ‘disappointed dad’ expressions. His body sways due to the moving Quinjet but his feet are still planted firmly on the floor. A few moments earlier, he realized the awfully familiar mark on the juncture between your neck and your shoulder, and well, that’s why he’s annoyed. You had planned to tell him about it later, perhaps a few more months, but looks like you have to tell everyone else now. Luckily for you, you’re on a mission with Clint alone and not the whole team.

You involuntarily flinch and fiddle with your thumbs, your voice coming out as a meek whisper.

“I didn’t know how you’d react… plus, I thought you’d be able to figure it out,” you frown.

“You think I’d be able to figure out that you were a HYDRA experiment when you just look like a Plain Jane?” Clint’s expression softens when he notices that you’re on the verge of tears. He crouches down in front of you and places his hand on your smaller one. “Listen, kid. As much as I’d hate to say it, Bucky was an experiment, too, and he’s improving really quickly. It might take a little while for people to warm up to you like they warmed up to Bucky, but I promise you that none of us see you as a threat. You’re still (Y/N) (L/N), the girl who saved multiple civilians’ lives.”

“You attacked Bucky once, didn’t you?”

“He was _The Winter Soldier_ , but now he’s not. He’s just Bucky,” Clint rubs soothing circles on your skin. “You were _The Invisible Assassin_ , but now you’re (Y/N). _The_ (Y/N) we all love and care about.”

You believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from my Japan trip!! I don't want to ramble about it here (it might be annoying lol) but if you want to know, feel free to leave me ask on my Tumblr!  
> Anyway, I'm back home, and now I'm going to catch up with requests and post new stories :)


End file.
